Problem: 6 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 11 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $6 + 11$ cars. $6 + 11 = 17$ cars.